A Viking Truth Or Dare
by TheHTTYD2Idiot
Summary: Just some classy T&D! May be bad because it's only my second fanfiction but hey, watcha gonna do about it? Please keep it K-T. NO RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

AYYEEEEEEEEEE

Guess what time it is?

TRUTH OR DARE TIIIIME!

That's right this is just a classy T&amp;D story!

You share the dares.

RUWLES (Don't judge the spelling)

1\. IF YOU WANT PAIRINGS I ONLY DO HiccStrid and Valka

2\. NO RUFFLEGS, RUFFCUP, ASTRET (idk) OR SNOTSTRID (once again I don't know)

3\. NO CROSSOVERS.

NO

NO

NO

NOOOOOOOOOOO

CROSSOVERS

(Freakin Hate Crossovers)

And that's it!

Leave me them dares!

See your dares soon,

~TheHTTYD2Idiot

(Btw they are 20 in this)


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy

Hiccup groaned as he heard an explosion outside.

The twins.

'Dammit' The young acting chief thought, 'Why do I have to be in charge'

For it was true, all the other Vikings where on a fishing trip. Devastating winter was coming and Stoick needed all the help he could get. So, he took the hole tribe. But, managed to keep his son, Hiccup on the island... In charge.

Stoick thought it'd be good practice. For, his son is in his 20's now, sure Stoick was still young for retirement, but he felt Hiccup was ready.

His thoughts where interrupted by a not-so-holy voice.

"HICCUP! THE GREAT HALL IS ON FIRE" yelled Snotlout

"Shit" Hiccup yelled as he ran out his house to the great hall

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Hiccup screamed

"THE TWINS! DUH YOU CRAP-ASS CHIEF" Snotlout yelled.

Hiccup didn't have time for Snotlout's crap though.

"There is only 6 people on this DAMN ISLAND AND THERE IS A BURNING DOWN BUILDING?" Hiccup moaned

"What did you expect? It's the fucking twins for Odin's sake." Astrid said, joining the 2 young adult's conversation.

~.Once The Fire Is Put Out.~

Sweating like hell, Fishlegs, Astrid, Snotlout and Hiccup finally put out the fire.

"Odin help you both" Astrid said as she charged at the too muttonheads.

Hiccup, taking action before another fire started, called for everyone to meet in the mead hall. He waited for them with cups filled with mead. As they walked in, Hiccup welcomed them.

"Ah, well hello my dear friends. I'm afraid we need too talk." He started out.

"look about that fire thing, it was all Ruffnut. And also keep in mind we've down much worse." Tuffnut interrupted.

"That's not it. I've decided we needed too calm things down a bit. So, we're going to play truth or dare!" Hiccup said, trying to sound excited as he passed out mead.

The group just shrugged. At least it wasn't so totally boring.

"So, who wants too start." Hiccup said.

"Oh, me me me MEE" Tuffnut sounded like a kid.

"Alright, go ahead"

Tuffnut scanned the circle of the 6 young adults. He wanted to mess with Hiccup. But wanted too mess with his sister and Astrid too. A dirty idea came into his head...

"Ruffnut. I dare you to suck Hiccup's-"

"NO" yelled Ruff, Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup was embarrassed, Astrid was angry, and Ruffnut was gagging. His plan turned out well.

"Umm, no thanks. He's probably too small for me anyways" Ruffnut said, trying to keep it cool.

Astrid suddenly stopped being mad at Tuff and turned to Ruff. "What did you just say?"

"I said, your boyfriend is probably small. I mean, look at him." Ruffnut gestured too the embarrassed dragon master.

A sudden rush of anger and revenge filled Astrid. She simply turned to the auburn and said, "Alright, my turn. Hiccup, take off your pants and show us your 'hammer'" All the boys spit out their mead.

"Excuse me" the dragon master looked at his girlfriend as if she lost her mind.

"You heard me, do it. Prove the muttonhead wrong." Astrid spat out with revenge in her eyes.

"Um, I'm gonna turn around for this." Said the weirded out Fishlegs.

"Yeah.." Snot and Tuff followed as hey turned around.

"Come on Hiccup, just do it." Astrid pleaded.

"Eh? Fine..." Said the tomato faced auburn.

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _The boy thought as he undid his flight suit. Getting too his pants, he sighed, and finally let his pants fall too the ground, revealing his _dragon. _

Astrid literally dropped her mead. He was _HUGE. THICK and GIGANTIC. _Astrid just stared at him. She didn't think he would be that big. Hiccup had grown in the past years. He was now the tallest and not too mention the most good looking out of all of them. But she didn't expect him to literally have 'Thors Hammer' as his member.

And too think, he wasn't even fully erected. Too think how big it was if it was erected was heaven. Astrid fought the urge to jump him there and then. What was happening to her? She wanted that _monster_ to be inside of her. Yep, she had gone crazy.

Ruffnut was staring too. Who wouldn't? When Astrid caught this she decided she needed to end this dream before something really did happen.

"See, told you he was huge" Astrid said as Hiccup quickly put back on his outfit.

"Err Um. Why don't we finish this game tomorrow." Hiccup said, wanting to just run home.

"Yeah" the group got up and started to walk away awkwardly.

To think, the game had just started, really startled Hiccup.

/:\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Ok! Done with chapter 1. Sorry guys that took to long. I've been doing fanfic's for this new show called 'The Librarians'. You got to check it out, it's awesome.**

**Thanks for your guy's suggestions. I will start doing them next chapter.**

***I DO RUFFLOUT* Something messed up when I was declaring the rules, so I'm just making it clear, RUFFLOUT IS A OPTION. **

**Keep giving me Idea's and stay awesome!**

**-HTTYDIdiot **


	3. Chapter 3: Dresses

The very next night the young adults sat around the campfire, ready for another dare.

"So, who wants to go next" Hiccup scoffed, remembering what happened last time.

"Oh, I do!" Ruffnut smirked. "Astrid, Truth or dare?"

"You know the answer. Dare"

With a smile, ruffnut leaned in and whispered something into Astrid's ear.

"I'll do it." Astrid said.

"Well, what is it?" Snotlout said impatient.

"It's a surprise." Ruffnut spat.

"Well, in the meantime" Hiccup started, "Snotlout, truth or dare?"

"Dare" a challenging look came to his face.

"I dare you to wear a dress" Hiccup said calmly.

"Pfft, easy." Snotlout said as the gang stood up to go to Astrid's house.

"I think this one is good." Ruffnutt chirped.

"No no this one is PERFECT." Astrid perked.

"I now present to you, snotlout!" Astrid pulled down the curtains.

The hole group started dying with laughter. For there stood Snotlout, in a sexy-short pink frilly dress with dragon-tongue colored heels and strawberry lipstick.

"Oh my gods" Hiccup said crying.

"You look like a male stripper." Tuffnut rolled on the floor.

"Shut up" Snotlout spat.

"I can't stop laughing. Holy Odin, I've had enough tonight. Goodnight." Fishlegs said, laughing out the door.

The rest said their goodbyes. Except snotlout, who just stormed out.

Hiccup walked outside with Astrid. "That was better then last night." Hiccup said, his ribs hurt from laughing so much.

"I don't know." Astrid smirked. "I think I liked last night better." Astrid knocked Hiccup a little and walked off. Leaving the frozen viking stranded in his thoughts.

The next night.

"Where's Astrid?" Snotlout wined.

"Oh, she'll be here soon" Ruffnut smirked as she drank more mead.

A moment afterward, Astrid came in, and everybody spit out their meads.

"Astrid?" Hiccup said, unconvinced it was her.

She walked in wearing a green top that went down too her belly button, showing off her rather-large curves, and a skirt that matched, that only went to mid-thighs.

"Woah"

**To be continued. Lol.**

**Well this was a Guest's dare and half of Veyonce's dare.**

**I hoped you liked it!**

**And also btw, don't expect these chapters to be that long, I mean, this is T&amp;D, and Im doing it 1 by 1 so..**

**Comment your T&amp;D's!**

**-Lizzy **


End file.
